My Kagome, My InuYasha
by starfruitdust
Summary: A tragic event brings InuYasha to confessing his love.
1. Chapter 1

anything in this type of text is Inu-Yasha thoughts and anything in this type of text is Kagome's thoughts

My Kagome My Inu-Yash

"No way are you going home wretch. You just came back yesterday."

"InuYasha, I'm going." I hoped that it wouldn't come to this. "Sit boy." SMASH! Inu-Yasha did that ever

so familiar face plant into the ground. By the time he had peeled his face off of the ground Kagome was

already gone. Darn that girl, why do I hate it when she leaves? Was it just me, or was her backpack lager

than usual?

Back in modern Japan…

"Hi mom, I'm back, and I got it." Kagome's mother went to greet her daughter.

"Try it on Kagome, I want to see it."

A few minutes later Kagome was changed into a _completely_ different outfit. Her mom admired her _totally _

_different _look. "It'll be perfect for tonight."

Back in feudal Japan…

The figure that sat on the branch of a tree was not a wonder. Yet he was wondering in a way that only

wonderers wonder. The thoughts of the man with white dog-ears were on a certain person. Darn that Kagome. I can't stand her when she's here, but I miss her like hell when she's gone. What's happening to me? Inu-Yasha leaped down from the tree and started running to the well. I will retrieve Kagome.

Going thought the well was an odd sensation.

Of course it was time traveling, witch isn't usually not an everyday activity. As soon as InuYasha came out of the well he felt the cold nights air. He also smelt the blessed scent of Kagome. Why do I always think of her? Could this be… No, I have Kikio.

InuYasha followed Kagome's scent to a house. Colored lights pulsated thought the windows and out the backyard. Loud music, laughter, and chatter filled Inu-Yasha's ears. Cautiously, as to not let anyone hear or see him Inu-Yasha peered into the backyard.

DEAMONS

There were tons of them. Dancing and eating like humans. O no, Kagome's on there. I have to rescue her.

Inu-Yasha jumped over the fence and withdrew the Tetsiga. Right after he jumped the fence all the daemons screamed and ran away from him. "Where's Kagome," Inu-Yasha yelled with furry and rage. He leaped to his right and attacked a near by daemon, but he never completed that attack. He saw a sight that stunned him so much he stopped.

It was Narako. It had to be. The demon was identical to Inu-Yasha Narako and Inu-Yasha stood face to face. Inu-Yasha leaped forward and attacked Narako. When Inu-Yasha attacked Narako with the Tetsiga the scream that came from Narako sounded like…like…like…

"Inu-Yasha what the heck are you doing!"

"Ka-Ka-Kagome?" The Inu-Yasha replica had torn off its hair and ears to revel none other than Kagome. Kagome groaned, then fell to her side. The wound that Inu-Yasha had inflicted upon Kagome was gushing out blood by the gallon. In the distance someone shouted, "Get a ambulance."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kagome was in the hospital, in a bed, in a coma. Inu-Yasha was by her side. It's all my fault. How could I put her into a coma? She had better wake up soon. Why am I so worried about her, my hearts pounding for fear that she'll die. This. . . . .this. . . . .is this love? "O Kagome," Inu-Yasha cried. "Please wake up." Inu-Yasha heard the door open and then close. Kagome's friend walked into the room and sat beside Inu-Yasha.

"Whoa." She said, "Kagome really is in a coma." The two of them just sat there on a bench beside Kagome, Inu-Yasha hadn't let go of her hand. He didn't even notice that someone else was there, he was fixated on Kagome. "How long have you been here?" Kagome's friend asked Inu-Yasha. "Well?"

"Ever since she went into the coma."

"Whoa, how do you know her?"

"She comes to……….HEY THAT'S A REALY PERSONOL QUESTION! WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO NOISE"

"HEY, DON'T GET SO MAD AT ME. I'm leaving anyway." Inu-Yasha just sat there and listened to the click as she closed the door behind her. Out side of the room the girl saw Hojo walking to Kagome's room. She told him to hurry and get in there cuz there's some guy and it looks like he's going to kiss Kagome. Hojo slammed Kagome's door open. Classic sweat drops leaked down his head

"Wha…wha…what are you doing with my Kagome?" Hojo shouted at Inu-Yasha.

"She's not you Kagome, she's my Kagome!"

"She's mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHEEEEEEE'SSSSSSSS MMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEE!"

This went on for some time until a beam of light spouted out of the middle of the room. Out of it rose none other that Kikio! The two watched in wonder and aw as Kikio turned to Inu-Yasha and slowly open her eyes. "Inu-Yasha" she said. Sorrow and pain dripped from her every word. "You told me you loved me. That you'd always protect me. You lied to me. I could feel you, you love for another. One other than me. I sensed it all the way to the warring states era. It was that witch lead me to you. I used to think that you had betrayed me, I guess I was right all along. Goodbye Inu-Yasha." Before Kikio left that era she turned and saw him, Hojo. Kiko's remade body felt something for him. A swell of a emotions she never had for Inu-Yasha. She paralyzed Hojo, then grabbed his shoulders. "You are the one for me." She said. With that Kikio dragged Hojo down to hell!

When they had disappeared Inu-Yasha just stood there. She, she, she's gone. Just like that. She chose Kagome's boyfriendISH over me. But I, I don't feel as sad as I should. My woman just left me forever. Yet all I feel as if a wait has been lifted off of my shoulders. When I see kagome in her coma I feel fear, even thought she'll probably make it. I was right. It, it, it's love. I'm in love with Kagome.

As the realization hit a quiet a quaint smile spread across Inu-Yasha's face. I-I-Inu-Yasha? Kagome's eye's fluttered open. "Kagome," Inu-Yasha cried in surprise. "I'm so-," Inu-Yasha was cut off by some very interesting noises. Out side of the room they herd a girl yell "ATTACK!." Next they heard Mikiro scream "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Then a male voice came into the conversation "Doctor Laura, what have I told you about injecting illegal drugs into unsuspecting victims." Next came sounds of punches, short little yells and lots of "Careful of the beads." While they were listening to this Kagome and Inu-Yasha had those anime swirls beside their heads. A beat up Mikoro walked into the room.

Thanxs so much to those who have given me review. gets on knees please please please review


End file.
